roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Geoff Ramsey
Geoffrey Lazer Ramsey (born Geoffrey Paul Fink) is an independent filmmaker and Rooster Teeth member. He is known for being very competitive and apparently always willing to prove fellow staff member Burnie Burns wrong. Ramsey voices character Dexter Grif in Red vs. Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles ''and was a very popular character with his fans. He is also the co-founder of Achievement Hunter. He currently lives in Austin, Texas and lives with his wife Griffon Ramsey, and their daughter Millie. Pre Rooster Teeth In April 2003, Ramsey, along with several of his friends, created the Internet Machinima series ''Red vs. Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles, filmed using the Xbox video games Halo and Halo 2. Ramsey is popular with the staff and says that he is very reliable, although some staff members may disagree. Geoff served as a US Army photographer in Kuwait. He has mentioned on the Rooster Teeth Podcast that his military career involved urinating in another soldiers rucksacks, and also pushing another female reporter out of the way to shield himself from flying phosphorous. He later worked at an IT company and enjoyed playing video games. This lead to him creating a website with best friend Gustavo Sorola called Drunkgamers.com. ''At this company, he applied for a home loan, which resulted in him meeting Burnie Burns. Burnie was a manager above Geoff and Gus at the time, and wanted to meet the man who was trying to buy a home on an hourly salary. Career Geoff co-created ''Red vs. Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles with his friend Burnie Burns in 2003. Since then, Geoff has become an Internet celebrity, regularly showing up at conventions such as PAX and Comic-Con. Besides working on Red vs. Blue, Geoff also frequently works with Gustavo Sorola and Burnie Burns on the Rooster Teeth Podcast, previously known as "The Drunk Tank". Geoff also works on series such as Achievement Hunter (which he started and runs), with his usual co-host Jack Pattillo, which shows people who watch the shows how to earn Xbox 360 achievements. The series is usually up to date with the latest games and focuses on the most difficult or confusing achievements to get. They then created a weekly update/news show called Achievement Hunter Weekly Update (a.k.a. A.H.W.U). At some point, Geoff and Jack created a game through Halo: Reach's Forge mode called Achievement HORSE, similar to the basketball game horse when it was too hot outside to play actual basketball. This series came out every Wednesday. Gamers sent in maps they had created and Geoff and Jack played them. The first to complete the map wins while the other loses. The loser gains a letter (e.g. Geoff wins round 1, Jack gets the letter H). The loser overall is the person to have lost 5 rounds first, completing the word "Horse". Sometimes, Geoff or Jack couldn't attend one of the weekly rounds, and the game was changed to PIG with either Geoff or Jack playing against someone else in the company. So far, Joel and Rage Quit Michael have been the only ones to substitute in HORSE. (New: Kerry, Burnie Burns, Ray, and Gavin have also made appearances). In addition to Achievement HORSE, Geoff and Jack started the very popular Fails of the Weak series. Here, fans can send in funny or interesting video clips containing gameplay footage from Halo games. Each Friday, Geoff and Jack organize a montage of fails and narrate them with their usual antics. The series had its 100th episode on August 17th, 2012. He also participates in a majority of the Let's Play videos, which involve him and fellow Achievement Hunters playing a game together, either competing against each other and/or deciding to goof around in the game. Image Gallery 2.png|Clear shot of Geoff's Versus Title Card tumblr_mewoilxjC11rmfanvo1_500.gif geoff minecraft skin.jpeg|Geoff's minecraft skin millie-geoff.png |Geoff with his daughter Millie geoff-rtaa.png|Geoff's cartoon in Rooster Teeth Animated Adventures. Joel gav geoff 2007CC.jpg|Joel, Geoff and Gavin in Hotel Room at Comic Con 2007 playing Guitar Hero RTBooth Comiccon2007.jpg|Geoff with Joel, Becca and Gavin in RT Booth at Comic Con 2007 Trivia Let's Play Minecraft *Geoff was the first person to kill another person in Let's Play Minecraft. (Michael) *Geoff's Minecraft skin is Master Chief. *His pig was originally named Pig, but he soon changed it to Giplicker. *Geoff makes mating calls when creepers are close. *In Episode 44, he was the first one to find the Tower of Pimps, but when he threw an Ender Pearl to head back, he accidentally teleported into lava WITH the Tower and died, forcing the lads to have to reset the game. *Geoff currently has the longest gap between Tower wins; his last Tower win was in Episode 32 and he would not win the Tower again until Episode 71 (Over 9 months after his previous Tower win). He has since won Episodes 86, 92 and 102. *Most every man for himself Minecraft Tower of Pimps episodes have Geoff not competing, stating he has an unfair advantage in those competitions. That unfair advantage wasn't present in Episode 86 because although he and Gavin created the episode's safe house, he never placed any target materials into the world. *Lately Geoff has been playing the role of a shopkeeper, since Episodes 93 and 99 required players to buy their stuff from him to complete the challenges and he was the banker in Episode 95, 110, 120(Monopoly). Ryan's attempts in Episode 93 to steal money from Geoff's Farming and Mercantile Supply store was referenced in Episode 99 when Geoff said his Nether branch was Ryan-proofed. *Even before a change in build height limit, Geoff's house in Downtown Achievement City was clearly the tallest, often referred to as a 'monolith'. Episodes 81, 83, and 85 were spent increasing his house's height back to the build height limit. Ray later revealed a few episodes later that they had to trim it down quite significantly as Geoff's house at the new build limit actually broke the game and made it almost unplayable. Other *He "knighted" himself in Let's Play Fuel Part 2. *Geoff is known to be very protective of his daughter, Millie, normally unable to watch or play games that involve a little girl in peril. This is shown when he was unable to get past the first 20 seconds of the Dead Island Announcement Trailer. It is also for this reason that he refuses to play the campaign of The Last of Us, though he has taken part in the Let's Plays featuring it's multiplayer mode. * Geoff has had a previous marriage prior to his marriage to Griffon. The circumstances of this marriage are rarely discussed, although he has openly regarded it as a very negative time in his life. * Geoff is famous for his body art, particularly the numerous tattoos that cover his arms and hands. *Geoff had stated that in podcasts that he will never play The Last Of Us due to a co-worker giving away the beginning of it. This is due to him being very protective of Millie, and as a result, even refuses to look at the game's cover. * Geoff is sometimes called Go-eff by Gavin after getting his name wrong on a sign in a Early Let's Play, Since then the joke was used to name Geoff's car in GTA V, The AH Crew call his car The Go-eff which is also his license plate for the car. * In a recent edition of AHWU, Geoff announced that he no longer drinks. However, in Let's Play Minecraft Episode 92 (Iron Golem), he stated that he started again after he and Griffon established a "designated drinking day." *Cops and Crooks Part 1 didn't fare too good on Geoff; his HUD was off in round one, Jack waited for him to get into his car in round two which resulted in both Gents getting killed, he respawned in front of an incoming Michael (who had just killed him seconds prior) as Ryan was going by in round four, Michael killed him just as he got into the getaway boat in round six (after Ryan took out Ray, the first lad there, to give Geoff some time), was killed from behind by Ray in round seven while trying to hide from Gavin and Michael, and twice in the episode he and both his teammates were simultaneously blown up by a non-Gavin-wielded RPG (Ray in round five, Michael in round eight; Gavin was behind the wheel of a nearby vehicle both times). He would later be team-killed twice in later Cops 'n' Crooks episodes (by Jack in the second-to-last game of Part 4, which resulted in his team winning that game, and once by Ryan in three separate team-killing incidents in Part 3). *In Lone Wolf Biker Geoff earned the title of Lone Wolf Biker twice without killing the previous Lone Wolf, who would kill him with Ray nearby both times it happened (Ryan died in an explosion with Michael, Ray, and Gavin hot on his tail the first time - only Michael, who killed Ray by accident, survived the chaos as Gavin exploded almost immediately upon entering the equation - and Michael died on contact with a low wall the second time). On four separate occasions in the episode Geoff ended up driving into water, one of which he was immediately joined by Lone Wolf Biker Ray (which resulted in one of Gavin's Fail-Filled Moments), and immediately flipped a car once he got it. His round two time as Lone Wolf Biker was under ten seconds - considering there were less than ten seconds left in the game when he took the title, avoiding a tie with Gavin (whose only Lone Wolf Biker-related death was by Michael, who had been the Lone Wolf at the time). * In Minecraft Episode 111, Geoff stated that he wet the bed until age 7 * In VS Episode 72: Lindsay vs. Geoff, Millie revealed to the world that Geoff's Favorite Color is actually Blue, contradicting his role as Grif on the Red Team in RvB. * During the Saints Row 3 Let's Play with Michael,Geoff only killed enemies and pedestrians by punching them in their groin. During later episodes Geoff began to forget about this * He is left handed * Geoff has repeatedly stated he is the only member of Achievement Hunter cast to not have a role in RWBY. Jack voices Junior, Ryan voices Professor Port, Gavin voices Scarlet, and Micheal voices Sun Wukong (as well as Lindsay voicing the lead, Ruby). Only Jeremy has yet to appear. In episode 15 of "Happy Hour", titled Piper Cleaners and Dog Tags, Geoff displayed his ability to make his dog tag chain go through his nose and out his mouth, but clogged the sink with vomit in the process, which really pissed off Griffon. Navigation Category:Voice Cast Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Rooster Teeth Staff Category:Rooster Teeth Productions Category:Red vs. Blue Cast Category:Male Staff Category:Red vs. Blue Category:Voice Actor Category:June Birthday Category:X-Ray and Vav Crew